


Charalastor Week, Hazbin Hotel Scenarios, and Oneshots

by Itshauntedtoon3



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series), Vivziepop - Fandom, Zoophobia (Webcomic)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 31
Words: 20,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23556496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itshauntedtoon3/pseuds/Itshauntedtoon3
Summary: All kinds of oneshots I've done for the Demon Misfit Gang. Some may not be very good because most are old, but I figured I would post them here for those to read it if they want to. There's also gonna be a few chapters that just have family bonding moments. I own no characters since all belongs to Vivziepop.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Baxter (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Charlie Magne, Alastor/Mimzy (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Husk (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Sir Pentious (Hazbin Hotel), Angel Dust/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel), Baxter/Niffty (Hazbin Hotel), Charlie Magne/Vaggie, SpiderMoth, Vaggie/Angel
Kudos: 56





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If Charlie and Damian were Siblings

.Ah. The wonderous Hazbin Hotel. A place for second chances in the chaotic place that is hell. Where a sinner could mend their old ways and earn a chance to go to the wonderous fluffy cloud heaven above...Now only if it was more accepted by others around here. It didn't have the best reputation or start to be honest. Being embarrassed on live TV, their first and only patient starting a terf war, and not to mention having the very powerful and feared Radio demon as a business partner. HECK! Even Alastor didn't believe it would do any good. He said himself that he was intruiged to see all the failed residents as entertainment.  
Gosh this really was a doom to failure wasn't it?  
Even her own parents didn't approve of this. What kind of hope could she possibly have if her own family didn't even believe in her own cause? Which is why she found herself curled up on her bed, under the blankets, crying her eyes and heart out. She didn't want to be disturbed right now. She just wanted to be alone, and have her five minutes in peace. The two little goat helpers of hers made small chirping sounds and attempted to get her attention away from under the blanket. But to no avail. She almost didnt hear the knock at her door but she could never mistake the staticy voice.  
"Oh, Charlie.~ You have a visitor," A voice sang from the other side of the door.  
Silence came from the room. Before the lump under the pillow shifted and curled in onto herself.  
"G-Go away. I-I don't want to be bothered right now.,  
"...Alright, Dear. But you should know- Im respecting your privacy by knocking, but showing my authority as your business partner by coming in anyways." The sound of the door suddenly slamming open and hitting the wall caused her to suddenly sit up with a yelp and stare at the new arrival standing in the doorway and smiling down at her. Seeing her frown he tilted his head. "Why the long face? That's not the Princess I know."  
She sniffed and reached a hand up to wipe her face. "S-Sorry, Al. Im not feeling too good." She flinched and looked up when she suddenly felt him wrap an arm around her shoulders.  
"That's no way to behave! Now buck up and wear that beautiful smile of yours." She was suddenly yanked from the bed by her hand and thank goodness he still held onto her because her legs felt like jello and she would fall over any moment. "Now you know you're never fully dressed without a smile! You should be fully dressed when meeting your guest now!"  
She didn't argue with the taller demon, and aloud herself to be walked out the door and into the hallway. It gave her the excuse to wipe away her tears and try to get her feelings in check. They continued to walk down the hall and to the flight of stairs that went down to the first floor or more specifically the main lobby, Alastor hummed a strange tune while he walked with the smaller lady.  
"And here we are!" She was given a sudden shove forwards and stumbled a few feet. "How about this folks!? Royal to Royal visitation!"  
She trip on the last step and was just about to face plant the floor when something stopped her, leaving her inches away from the floor. But luckily something had snagged the back of her shift and she was slowly lifted up and back standing on her feet. Staring at her was Alastor who was smiling as usually, but another floating red entity was right next to him. Smiling and staring at her with red and black eyes.  
"You should really watch where you're going, Sis." It snickered. "Or else you would've ended up like Jack again."  
She stared at the floating thing more,....before a giant grin broke out on her face and without a moment's hesitation grabbed the floating thing in a hug against her sad sorry self. It in turned gave a couple laughs before looking around at the hotel surrounding him, before landing back on Alastor.  
"Impressive digs. You really know how to bring in the big shots, huh? Not bad."  
She giggled a bit more before snuggling into his red fur. She may not have the support of her parents or all of hell, but at least her brother showed his love for her passion.


	2. Damian x Crymini P1

"OMG!! Did you see how high Angel jumped?!"  
"Yeah! Right after he floofed up into a giant puff ball!"  
Both figures fell to the floor in a laughing fit.  
Why were they laughing?  
Well.....both had pulled a prank on the infamous spider demon.  
They had rigged it, where when Angel sat on the couch, an air horn would go off. It went off louder than expected, startling him and other demons. The poor demon spider's fuzz fluffed up and he ended up clinging to the ceiling for dear life.  
It took Charlie and Vaggie a whole hour to calm him down. It took them longer to get him to come down.  
Charlie gave both Damian and Crymini an earful before sending them to Crymini's room until Damian could be picked up.  
"HAHAHAHA!! It'll take him forever ta brush himself all out. Even with six hands."  
"Yeah. Although.......I think my sis might be mad at me."  
"Eh. Charlie calm down pretty fast. I wouldn't worry to much about it." She waved a hand dismissively while laying on her back, staring up at the ceiling.  
"........" He looked at her.  
It was true. Charlie calmed down pretty quickly. Even after one of their pranks. Which they did a lot.  
They often played pranks on others, or each other. Nothing too dangerous though. It was something they both enjoyed. In fact.....they both liked a lot of the same things.  
Junk food, video games, pranks, movie and even Addison to name a few.  
He often wondered how he didn't meet her sooner.  
She was so much fun and out spoken and could easily understand his issues.......unlike Kayla.  
Kayla (or the girl he used to be obsessed with) never gave him a chance or even stayed long enough to hear him out. Though it might have been somewhat his fault for being basically an over obsessed stalker.  
And maybe her already being in a relationship with Zill had something to do with it, too.  
Crymini was everything he could ask for in a girl.  
But.....confessing his feelings was another problem.  
He had plenty of oppurtunites....but....never really got the nerve to do it. He was the dang Anti Christ for crying out loud. If Kayla was easily spooked maybe she would be, too. Even if they were both demons, his dad being the Devil himself had to be intimidating.  
But.....no one was around and nothing major was happening.  
Maybe this could be the right time.  
"Hey....Uh....Crymini."  
She turned her head to him. "Yeah?"  
"C-Can I tell you something?"  
"Sure."  
"I......I really l-like you.....a lot."  
She raised an eyebrow. "Uh.......I like you, too."  
"No. I mean I-"  
Just then the door swung open and Charlie poked her head in.  
"Hey, Damian......Someone's here to pick you up."  
"Oh.......Is it Tenta?"  
"Um.....Not exactly.''  
"Son. What is this I hear about you causing trouble for your sister's business?," another deeper male voice asked.  
Damian froze.  
"..........Uh, oh."


	3. Damian x Crymini P2

The events that occurred sometime ago left both of them a bit......confused with each other. They still continued as if he didn't just ask her out to prom and still just friends. Though it was a bit awkward.  
When the prom finally came though....  
"Addi. Are you sure this looks ok on me?"  
The blonde boy sighed and turned to look at his friend. The demon looked at himself in the mirror, figiting with the tuxedo top he wore.  
"You look fine. Don't worry about it."  
"How can I?! I have a date!"  
He rose a brow. "I thought you two were going as friends."  
"Well....technically yes. B-But, I d-don't want to screw this up. You remember what happened between me and Kayla-"  
He snorted. "Yeah. You scared her pretty bad, then you and Zill fought, and then you two almost got expelled if it wasn't for Tenta and Mr. Zechariah."  
He gave him an annoyed look through the mirror. "You didn't have to repeat the entire thing."  
Addison shrugged. "You're the one that asked if I remembered. You're meeting her there, right?"  
Damian nodded. "That's the plan."  
"Ok. Then we might as well go. You ready?"  
The demon took a deep breath and looked over himself one last time in the mirror.  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
The way there was a blur for him and it seemed they got there quicker than he thought because his friend had to grab his arm to stop him from walking. He didn't even hear anything that was said to him, he was THAT distracted.  
He pointed up to the building with a smile. "We're here."  
Z.P.A was busling with Life. A few other students were just arriving or hanging outside, but most were heading inside to where the prom probably was. They were all dressed pretty nicely. His mind was blank as his friend nudged him forward. They went into the school alongside some other students. They went down the hallways into the familiar room that was the gym. He'd be lying if he said it wasn't beautifully decorated. Streamers were strewn across the walls and ceiling as was some reflective shiny decorations. Over all very nice.  
"Hey." His friend nudged him getting his attention. "there's your date."  
He looked over to where he was pointing and gulped. Crymini was there. She looked pretty much the same....other than the food she was gulping down. Even then she looked like a bada$$ angel.  
Addison laughed at his face. "And there's your graceful angel."  
"K-Knock it off."  
"Hmhm. You have fun. Im gonna go find Camilla."  
He winked before turning and leaving his friend standing there frozen. After a few more moments of just standing there, he finally gulped down the limp in his throat, took a breath, and started forward. He had to move around some other people that were at the prom(and at one point someone stepped on his tail) but he eventually made it to the food table. She didn't seem to notice him and continued to stuff her face with food until he cleared his throat. She whipped around with her cheeks stuffed and smiled upon seeing him. With a gulp, she swallowed.  
"Heh....Is the food good?"  
She gave a nervous laugh, "Yeah. I haven't eaten much lately. Too nervous about the party I guess."  
"Yeah...Um...You look nice."  
"Thanks. Nice shirt."  
"Oh..uh...Thanks."  
The two stood there awkwardly as the soft music and other people around them. He decided to break the ice by pointing at the dancing students.  
"You wanna dance?"  
She blinked and glanced at them....then back at him. "Uh....I don't know. I don't really dance much,"  
"I do! I can help you!"  
She still looked at him uncertain. He smiled and held out a hand.  
"Tenta showed me how to dance when I was little. I can show ya."  
"....I don't know."  
"I promise it'll be ok."  
Aftr a little more awkward silent standing, she slowly reached out to grab his still outstreatched paw. He smiled and gently pulled her towards the other dancing students. Once in the dancing mass, he stopped and looked up at her. Placing his paw on her hip, he began to slowly move along to the slow music. She nervously shuffled her feet along with an unsure look.  
"Hey. Relax. Just step with me."  
She still looked uncertain, but slowly began to mirror his motions. One step forward. Two steps back. Soon she was beginning to slowly match him. They didn't know how long they danced there enjoying each other's company, but soon the dancers and students became less and less until-  
"Dame."  
They stopped, snapped out of their trance, and looked over at the one who interrupted them. Addison smirked at them. "Having fun?"  
Damian's face went a darker red. "W-What is it, Addi?"  
He pointed behind him. "Tenta's here to pick you up. You should go before she comes in."  
"Uh...J-Just give me one minute-"  
"Damian~," a sing song voice called.  
Damian froze as Crymini looked over her shoulder with a confused look. A tall woman dressed in pink was sashaying over to them. When she saw them still holding hands, she smiled wider.  
''Oh! Is this your girlfriend!?"  
Damian sputtered and Addison snorted as Tenta leaned closer to the confused werewolf.  
"She's so pretty! Look at her hair-"  
"TENTA!!"  
The demon grabbed the woman's hand and began to drag her away, but not before flashing Crymini an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, but we gotta go! See ya later!"  
She just stood there confused as Addison continued to laugh,


	4. Mimzy x Alastor P1

The long night had finally come to a close for the dancer as she casually made her way back to her dressing room.  
It had been quite tiring dealing with all of tonight's drunken idiots and their advances thrown at her. But.......she could at least relax now that all her 'fans' were left behind.  
Or so she thought.  
She was almost to her room when a small feeling in her gut got her attention. She stopped before looking back........No one but the other staff members were there and they were doing other things. She shrugged it off, but the feeling never went away.  
She eventually got to said dressing room and on contact, flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She sighed and leaned against the door.  
She stayed like that for a moment before kicking off her shoes and pushing herself off the doorway.  
Her body was stiff and sore from all that dancing and singing she had done. What she needed was a good drink. Walking across the room, she stopped in front of a small cabinet. Opening it, she looked at all the selections available......before picking one from the very back.  
She failed to notice the red eyes in the mirror behind her.  
Sitting back up, she carefully placed a wine glass and the bottle on top of the cabinet.  
"Gin. Nice choice."  
She yelped and whirled around. In the process, knocking over the glass and bottle. A crash was heard followed by shattered glass and spilt wine. On instinct, she leaped back from the mess and looked at it.....before looking at the direction were the voice came from.  
And froze.  
In the shadows, leaning against her vanity, was a tall figure staring back at her. He was much taller than her and wore what looked like a red suit. His red eyes stared back at her like a wild cat sizing up it's prey. She couldn't tell which was more creepy......That smile or his eyes.  
"Who are you?"  
he smiled wider (if that was even possible) and leaned into the light. She got a better glimpse at him.  
"How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." He walked with a slight sashay until he stood directly in front of her. He gave a slight bow before extending a hand. "My name is Alastor and you are Ms. Mimzy I presume."  
"Y-Yes. What are you doing in my dressing room? I specifically said I don't do fan meet ups. Of any kind."  
He stared at her. "I've been watching a few of your shows and I must say......your voice is very radio worthy.~"  
She stared up at him completely confused. "........Well, thanks, Honey. But like I told that bumbling dragon. Flattery will get you nothin' and no where."  
"Mmm. A tough personality. Admirable."  
She crossed her arms and gave him a scowl. "Look. If you're here to just butter me up-" She pointed at the door. "-then you can just get out. I have nothing to give you and you have nothing to gain from me."  
He paused......before chuckling?  
She now stared completely bewildered at this possibly crazy man. This was starting to get too weird for her liking.   
"I assure you, I want nothing you have. Nor am I here to dote flattery upon you."  
"Then what ARE you here for? Last time I checked, it wasn't very gentleman like to sneak into a lady's dressing room."  
Without warning, he suddenly leaned down eye level causing her to back. His wild expression causing more uneasiness.  
"I simply wished to give you something."  
It was hard to gulp down the lump in her throat before saying, ''W-What?"  
A sudden sweet smel hit her before something red was pressed into her hand. Blinking, she looked down at the object in her hand.  
".......A rose?"  
"Take it as a token of my admiration~ Do enjoy the fine gin you left out."  
"But it was-" She turned around, but froze at the site before her.  
The glass and wine bottle was still there.....only.....They weren't broken. No glass on the ground. No wine spilt....It was just.....Like it never happened.  
"-Broken......How did you-?"  
She froze again when she was met with an empty room. She looked around for any possible way he could've left, but found none. She stared a little longer before looking at the fixed glass, then at the flower in her hand. The only possible things that proved he was even there.  
"......I think...I need that drink now."


	5. Mimzy x Alastor P2

Soft.  
That's the first thing he thought of...as he connected lips with the smaller demon he held.  
"Mmm.~"  
One of his hand gently stroked her back as she attempted to deepen the kiss. One of his eyes opened to peek at the bar where another demon was looking at them with hatred.  
A fan of Mimzy's that got a little too friendly for liking.  
-flashback-  
Spiraled red eyes watched transfixed on the stage as his beloved sang and danced. He especially watched those curves of hers.~  
He didn't look up when a figure sat across from him.  
"Hello, Ally.~"  
"good evening, Angel. *sigh* Isn't she lovely?"  
"*whistle* Wow. Mimz, is really rocking the joint tonight isn't she?"  
"Yes she is. And she's mine tonight, too.~"  
Angel gave him a nudge." You lucky b-st-rd."  
He chuckled." Well it's like you say.....The way to a man's heart is his stomach. But, the way to a demon's is to rip it out and fill it with your own sins and desires.~"  
They both laughed.  
"Oh, boy. I almost forgot why I came over here." He leaned over the table between them. "....A little birdy told me that Mimzy's number one fan came by the hotel tonight."  
His smile faded a bit. "Oh? Abd who is this demon?"  
Angel pointed a hand towards the stage. Nothing looked out of place.  
".....I'm afraid I don't see your point."  
A hand grabbed one of his antlers, pulling him across the table a bit. He pointed a hand at the far left end of the stage. " Right there. The dude with the horny face."  
At first, he didn't see anything...until he spotted a particulary mangy looking mutt.  
His fur was messy and from the way he was acting, Alastor could tell that he was drunk. What he REALLY didn't like was the look on his face. His tounge was hanging out, getting slobber all over the table, with glazed over eyes.  
His smile almost completely vanished. ".......Thank you, Angel......I'll handle the situation from here."  
Angel stood up." Glad to help. I'd love to stay and watch the fight but I promised Vaggie we'd spend some 'quality time' together tonight.~ Good luck, Al." With that he turned and walked way. Leaving Alastor staring at the mutt.  
-5 minutes later-  
The last song ended and everyone clapped. Alastor included but he was still eyeing the drunken dog.  
Mimzy was bowing and blowing kisses at the crowd. Walking backwards until the curtains closed, hiding her completely.  
Many of the crowd had stood up and walked away except for a few. Like him and the mutt. He slowly stood up....and walked towards the entrance to the backstage.   
A vampire bat stood guard at the door.  
"Hello, Titiana. What might you be doing this evening, my dear?"  
She looked at him. " Arackniss is doing some business inside. I'm to stand here and make sure no one gets in," she answered with a slight Russian accent.  
"Might I be allowed inside?"  
".......I don't know."  
"I asure you that I only want to see Mimzy. I won't bother Arackniss at all."  
".......Alright. But, just this ounce." She stepped aside.  
"Thank you, my dear." He walked passed her through the door.  
Walking down the, he heard a couple of gun shots. No doubt from Arackniss's little business meeting.  
He stopped when he was in front of a door. Knocking ounce, he went in. The place was brightly lit with dresses, make-up, and pink galore.  
"Evening, Ladies~," he bowed to the hotel's show girls that giggled back.  
"Hiiiii, Alastor.~" Hello, Ally.~" "Are you looking for Mimzy?~"  
"Indeed I am. Is she here?"  
A glomp to his side answered that.  
"Darling.~,"she cooed," Come to surprise me at work?"  
He purred before lifting her up, making the show girls giggle more."Don't I always?~ What say we go to the bar for a little treat?~"  
"That sounds just fine. But are you planning on carrying me there,"  
He turned around." Why not?~ You seem tired from all the dancing. Have a good evening, Ladies.~"  
"Byyyye, Ally.~" "Give 'em a kiss for me, Mimz.~"  
He proceeded to carry her down the hallway, through the stage room, and into the hotel's bar.  
He set her down upon a bar stool before stepping back. " Ill be back with a drink or two."  
"I won't do anywhere. Don't worry.~"  
He walked up to the bar where two cups were already waiting for him.  
"The usual Alastor," the bartender stated," I had them made as soon as I saw ya."  
"Why thank you, Bill. A fine brandy would be just right."  
"Uh......Al. Did you expect Mimzy to have any visitors?"  
"No. Why?" He turned around and froze.  
The mutt was back! And the drunken idiot was flirting....WITH! HIS! MATE!  
Mimzy was giving him a dead pan look. Looking between him and the bite marks that was clearly visible on her shoulder. Male demons claimed their mates by bitting them on the shoulder or arm. And this guy clearly didn't care.  
"........Bill, hold the drinks will you? I have to save Mimzy from a humping dog," he said before walking away.  
"I-I *hic* really did enjoy your performance, Miss Mimzy," he slured.  
"Uh-huh. Thanks, sweetie, for all the compliments and....all the other stuff you said....but I'm not interested. Besides I'm already taken."  
"Really? Where is he?"  
"Right behind you, Lad."  
They both turned to see Alastor with narrowed eyes and a strained grin on his face." I'm afraid that's my lady you're talking to."  
"Really?*hic* Where's the proof?"  
"I marked her shoulder."  
The drunk looked at her shoulder before looking back at him. "Well how do I know that it's your mark?"  
"......."  
"Why don't ya*hic* prove it?"  
And that's exactly what he did.  
-flashback over-  
The drunk got up and walked out, leaving the bar.  
Thinking his job was done, he attempted to pull away...only to have Mimzy wrapped her arms around his neck in a vise grip.  
He inwardly chuckled. The evening just got interested.  
Ounce he broke free, he looked over at Bill."Bill, have our drinks ready and waiting. We'll be back in two....."  
Mimzy scratched behind his ears making him purr.  
"........M-Make that three hours."  
They left without saying another word.


	6. Alastor x NIfty

The small pitter patter of black feet waltzed down through the hotel. The figure hummed to herself as she came into the main room.  
"Hi, Husk!"  
The cat demon groaned and kept watching TV. The hyper demon came up to the coach and peered over.  
"It's pretty quiet, huh? It's so boring around here. There's nothing to do."  
He groaned and turned to look at her. "Yeah. So why don't ya go do something?"  
"Like what?"  
"I dunno. Why don't ya go eat more beetles or bake those enormous piles of food nobody can finish eating?"  
She looked up at the ceiling in thought. "....Hmm......OK! Charlie always said my cooking was amazing!"  
"Yeah. You do that."  
He rolled his eyes before she ran off to the hotel's kitchen.  
"Charlie may kill me later, but I'm too old ta give any f*cks."

~~~~~~~~

The time it took her to make all the food and once again overstuff the fridge took maybe a few hors at most. Enough to keep her busy for a while.  
She gently hummed to herself as she began to clean the mess she made. She probably would've been there all night if it wasn't for the sudden yell from the living room. She spun around instantly at the voice.  
"D*mmit, Al! Ya creeping b*st*rd!!"  
Curious, she went over and poked her head out to see what the commotion was. Husk was scowling and staring up at a taller figure. Said figure stared unblinking at him. Wide smile plastered on his face.  
"Beg pardon, Lad. But, I did come through the door."  
"I don't care if ya came through the window! KNOCK WHY DON'T YA?!"  
The taller demon remained unfazed and continued to stare. He must've sensed her staring at him because he suddenly snapped in her direction. Any normal person would've probably ran away......but they weren't normal. Were they?"  
She smiled. "Hi, Alastor! Are you or Husk hungry? I just finished some home course meals."  
He waved a hand. "No thank you, My Dear. For you see....Heh. I already had eaten."  
Husk made a gag noise behind them.  
"Oooh......What'd ya eat?"  
He gave a knowing look. "....You know that little pub around the corner? Their previous manager had great tastes.~"  
Husk covered his mouth. "Uh.....I think I'm gonna be sick."  
"Oh, dear. I hope you didn't eat him so fast. I wouldn't want you to get sick."  
"........."  
He bent down to gently take her hand in his before gently pressing his lips to it. Making her giggle and turn a bright pink.  
He only grinned wider. "I assure you, I'm perfectly fine. But, it it sweet how you show concern for me.~" She giggled more. "Perhaps you could join me sometime.~"  
"I wouldn't mind.~"  
Husk gagged again.  
"*ugh* Now I really am gonna be sick."


	7. Angel x Husk P1

Bored.  
That's the feeling he had.  
Nifty and Baxter went on a double date with Mimzy and Alastor to some fancy joint or something. Vaggie and Crymini was helping Charlie clean and Arackniss.......yeah. That spoke for itself.  
The new residents didn't interest him, and he couldn't go anywhere due to the giant storm outside.  
So here he was. Sitting in a chair, staring at the ceiling, trying to think of something......ANYTHING....to do.  
No one really liked it when Angel got bored. Because he became two things. Creative and possibly dangerous. Or stupid and annoying as his brother called it.  
"Whelp," he thought,"Better find something to 'entertain' myself with."  
He quickly sat up and looked around. Nothing really got his attention.  
A yawn and a pair of stretching red wings soon changed that.  
He smirked and got up from the chair, to strut over to the couch. He leaned over to look at the demon lying on it.  
"Hello, Husky.~"  
"What do you want,Angel?," the cat demon asked not looking up from the TV.  
"I'm bored."  
"And what am I supposed to do about it?"  
Angel shrugged."I don't know."  
Husk rolled his eyes and continued watching TV.  
"Hmph." He crossed all his arms and puffed up his cheeks. He hated when they ignored him. He eyed Husk for a moment before thinking of a fun way to tease him.  
"Y'know, Husk. There's been a rumor being spread by that new she-devil upstairs. Y'know. The one you went on a date with last week?"  
Husk didn't look at him, but his ears twitched in his direction.  
Angel smirked. Got 'em. Hook, line, and sinker.  
"Oh, really? What did she say exactly? And how do I know you're not lying?," he asked suspiciously.  
"She said you were a lazy bum?"  
Husk sat up." She did say that. What else did she say?"  
Angel waved his hand dismissifly. "Just that you were boring, totally rude..... y'know. The norm."  
Husk's fur stood on end as a growl escaped his throat.  
"But the worst thing she did was make fun of your.....uh....kissing skills.~"  
Husk stood up. "That b-tch! Doubt my kissing skills! I'm one of the best d-m kissers this side of H-ll!"  
"D-m right you are!," Angel agreed," Why don't you get a second opinion?~"  
"Yeah. Yeah! Ill get a second opinion! Where are the girls at?!"  
Angel shrugged."Charlie, Crymini, and Vaggie are doing something called spring cleaning and the other two went on a double date. Buuuut," he leaned closer," I could help ya if ya want.~"  
Husk gave him a dead pan look. "Seriously?"  
"Ok. Live with the rumor instead of proving it wrong." He turned and began to walk away until a hand grabbed one of his arms.  
"Fine! Fine. But on one condition."  
"Yes.~"  
Husk pointed a finger at him. " This stays between you and me. No body else needs to know. Deal?"  
"Deal. Now," Angel pulled Husk closer," About that second opinion.~"  
-meanwhile-  
Crymini rubbed her aching muscles. They had finally finished cleaning the attic and top floor of the hotel, but Charlie wanted to do more tomorrow.  
What she needed was a drink.  
She passed the living room.......and stopped.  
"What the....?" Did she just see what she thought she saw?  
She went back and peeked inside.  
Sure enough, to her surprise, was Angel and Husk French kissing. Her jaw dropped as she watched. After another minute or two they broke away, panting.  
"So....how did I do?," Husk asked.  
"You're right. You're a d-m good kisser."  
"And you remember our deal, right?"  
"Don't worry. I won't tell a......soul?"  
Husk, confused, looked over to see what Angel was staring at. To his horror, Crymini was staring right at them.  
It seemed like an eternity before she turned and left the awkward scene.  
"........Her I'm not so sure."


	8. Baxter x Nifty P1

A pair of foot steps could be seen walking down the hallway.  
The feet belonged to the mad scientist demon known as Baxter.  
Usually the demon would be skittish or anxious...but not today. It was April 15th. His death anniversary. The other misfits may be a bother, but they were kind enough to leave him alone for two days. His death anniversary and his birthday.   
Everyone knew how he felt about his death and wished to be left alone during that time. Though it could get....a little lonely. Only a little though...and only sometimes.  
Not today though. He had planned the whole day. Just him and his experiments...  
Too bad he didn't plan on visitors....  
He had just stopped by his room, and opened the door when he heard a shrill voice...  
"Baxter! There you are!"  
".....Molly?", he asked raising an eyebrow.  
Sure enough...there was the spider demon known as Molly. Younger sister to both Arackniss and Angel Dust. Baxter rarely saw let alone talk to the fluffy she-demon. She looked like her brothers except...well..female...and having four legs rather than having six arms and two legs like her siblings.  
He didn't know much about her besides that she was related to the Spider Brothers, and had a personality similar to Nifty's.  
Now said demon was making her way down the hallway towards him with an excited smile on her face.  
"I finally found you. I've been looking all over for you, Silly.''  
He fully turned to her,"....You were?"  
She nodded.  
"Why? Did Angel put you up to something? Or is he going to play one of his jokes on me again?," he asked suspiciously.  
She giggled and he was taken back a bit.  
"No silly. A certain kitty told me today was the day you died."  
"Husk," Baxter mumbled.  
"Mmm-hmm. And I kept thinking how sad you must be so...I arranged a little surprise for you!" She smiled wide in an Angel like fashion.  
He could see the family resemblance.  
"Um...," he fumbled for the right words to not hurt her feelings. Because he did NOT want any angry spider brothers after him,"That's very...thoughtful of you, Molly....but I already planned to finish my experiments today. I..don't really do parties."  
Her smile vanished and she stared at him a bit before a wider smile decorated her face, and she began to laugh like crazy.  
He leaned away. He thought maybe she was crazy or just cracked.  
Ounce the laughter died down, She looked at him wiping her eyes." It's not a party silly. I asked Angel what you liked and didn't like."  
"......And what exactly did your brother tell you?"  
"If you come downstairs, I'll tell you." She stepped aside and held out two arms toward the stairs,"And you'll get your surprise."  
He gazed down the hallway before looking Molly in the eye with a confused and suspicious glare. It could be a trick. After all, this was Angel's little sister. He could've convinced or tricked her into helping him. Plus he told Molly what he supposedly liked. For he knew, it could be a stack of dirty magazines...or worse. Then again, She was Arackniss's little sister too, and she had never done anything harmful to him.  
He sighed." Fine...... But this better not be some sick joke."  
He started down the hallway with her following behind.  
After walking all the way down three flights of stairs, which as tiring, they arrived in the lobby of the hotel. He didn't have time to rest his legs though as he felt a hand or two on his back as Molly began pushing him towards the hotel's living room.  
"C'mon. It's in there."  
"You still haven't told me what it is," he pointed out.  
"Well....Angel told me that you didn't like much of anything really."  
"I do not. I like lots of things....just not what he likes."  
"He told me that, too. Buuuut...he did tell me your top two most favorite things..."  
They finally arrived in the living room, which was a misleading name since they were all dead anyway..It was quieter than usual, but he wasn't complaining. He liked the peace.  
He looked around. Husk could be seen watching TV with Charlie and Crymini cuddling on either side of him on the couch. Alastor and Mimzy were making out...which he cringed at. Angel was drinking booze in one corner and held Vaggie while she read a book. Other than that, it looked like any other day to him.  
".........There's really nothing to see. If the surprise was the peace and quiet, I already knew about it."  
She giggled. "No. Angel told me you liked anything to do with science aaaaannnnd," she leaned down to whisper in his ear," A certain poodle skirt wearing demon.~"  
He froze.  
"............ HE TOLD YOU WHAT!?!?"


	9. Baxter x Nifty P2

".........HE TOLD YOU WHAT?!?!," he shouted startling everyone.  
"He said you really liked Nifty so I arranged a little date between you two. Surprise!" She held all her arms out  
He just stared at her dumbfounded. A date? She arranged for HIM to go on a date? And with Nifty?! His heart sped up and sweat trickled down his face. The mere thought of him on a date was terrifying enough......but with his crush?  
"You what!?.....A date...with Nifty?....I just...I can't..."He felt weak in the knees and red in the face.  
"Baxter, buddy, calm down. Yer havin' a geek attack," Angel said from across the room.  
He turned to the spider demon."Rrrr. You crazy idiot! What do you think you're doing telling people my personal feelings!? Don't you have any respect for others' privacy?!"  
He held up two of his six hands."Hey. I was just trying to help. Besides...everyone already knew about your little crush. Even Nifty."  
"Yes, but a date!?"  
"Hey! You're smart. You'll figure it out. Besides," he smirked at him," Molly did arrange this thing and Nifty is expecting a date night. You don't wanna break their hearts do ya?"  
He opened his mouth, but closed it and looked at Molly who was giving him puppy dog eyes.  
He hated to admit it, but Angel had a point. She did go through the trouble of arranging this thing, and he already saw Nifty get her heart broken one too many times.... That...and he did NOT wanna deal with any angry spider brothers.  
"......Grrr. Fine!.......but just this ounce," he said finally giving in.  
Molly sqeauled and hugged him while Angel gave him a thumbs up.  
"Thank you! I know you'll love it. She should be down any minute now," she released him and he stumbled back fixing his glasses.  
"How do I get myself into these things?," he mumbled.  
"She should be coming down. C'mon everyone. Let's give them some privacy."  
After everyone had left, with some complaining from Husk, Baxter was left all alone.  
"W-Wait! What do I do?!"  
" Just watch some movies with her! I left snacks by the coffee table!"  
Slumping his shoulders, he sighed and walked over to plop down on the couch. It was still warm from the others sitting on it.  
He rubbed his face, brushing off sweat. He couldn't believe this was happening. Of all the crazy schemes he ever got into, this was the craziest.  
How could things get any worse?  
"Baxter!!!~"  
"AHH!" He jumped up,almost hitting the slighty smaller demon in front of him.  
"Calm down, Baxty. It's only me," Nifty reassured him.  
".....Uh...yes. Of course. I knew that. Hello Nifty." Smooth move, Baxter.  
She giggled. "Hello,Baxty.~ Ready for for our date?"  
He sat back down."Of course. Shall we?"  
She nodded before sitting down.  
He picked up the remote, before pausing and looking at her. "Would you like to pick the movie?," he asked holding the remote out to her.  
She gasped. "Really? How nice of you."  
She flipped through the channels before picking out a weird flick he never saw before.  
"Edward Scissor Hands?"  
"Yeah! It's like Beauty and the Beast, but more Tim Burton!"  
"Who?"  
"The director, Silly."  
"Oh...."  
The next hour was filled with silence except from the TV, and Baxter stealing glances at Nifty. She didn't notice though as she was glued to the screen.  
He wanted to ask her a question but couldn't find the right words.  
".....nifty....," he whispered.  
"Yes!," she instantly whipped around to face him.  
He froze. Oh S--t! He didn't expect her to hear that. It was too late to go back though, as she was staring right at him.  
"I..w-was wondering....I mean..I wanted to k-know," he stammered.  
"Yyyyyyeeeesssss?"  
He couldn't stop himself from saying the next words. "Why did you agree to this?"  
Her smile disappeared.  
"Why do you ask? Are you unhappy with our date?"  
He held both hands up. "Nononono! Not that!......Its just..."  
He sighed.  
"I k-know that I can be very anti-social and....not very fun.....but I want to let you know t-that I...like being with you."  
He didn't have time to react before he was suddenly glomped by the one eyed demon.  
"Ooooh! You are so sweet!~ I like being with you too!" She pulled back and kissed him on the forehead making him blush.  
"Hey! The movie just ended. You wanna pick the next one?" She held the remote out for him.  
He hesitated. "Are you sure? I wouldn't want to bore you."  
She giggled. "Go ahead."   
He slowly took the remote, smiling his thanks at her, before pressing the channel button.  
........Nothing happened.  
"Hmm." He pressed it a few more times. It still didn't work."That's strange."  
"Maybe something's loose?," Nifty suggested.  
He shook it a bit before pressing the button again. The screen turned static like before landing on a different channel which featured a commercial just going off.  
"......is sponsored by Castello's Studios. Only the best, by the best. Now back to Titanic....."  
They both froze.  
"............what?"


	10. Baxter x Nifty P3

"..........What?"  
A loud scream came from the TV, filling the room, followed by other screams of terror.  
A giant cruise ship was sinking into the ocean.  
Nifty stared at it before looking at Baxter. His eyes had widened, and his breaths quickened. She took the remote from him, but he didn't seem to notice, and began to frantically try to change the channel.  
It didn't work.  
They both watched helplessly as people fell into the icy waters, never to be seen again.  
That's when he screamed....  
-In the kitchen, two rooms over-  
Everyone had been chatting or eating for the past hour except for Mimzy and Alastor who went upstairs for a 'private conversation.'  
Angel looked over at Molly."So...how do you think it's going?"   
She was about to answer when  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"  
Everyone stopped before looking at each other....and then getting up and following Molly out the door.  
"Are you guys........ok?"  
The movie was still playing but no one was watching it.  
Baxter was holding on to Nifty for dear life, while Nifty gently stroked his hair.  
".....P-Please......don't let me go.....So cold....I can't breath....I can't go back....I don't wanna go back....I don't wanna die.....I DON'T WANT TO DROWN!," he screamed out crying.  
Nifty looked up at the watching crowd.  
"........Can someone get him some hot chocolate?"  
-1 hr, a fuzzy blanket, and more Nifty cuddles later-  
Baxter sat on his bed wrapped in a fuzzy blanket. An empty cup sat upon the night stand. Nifty still sat next to him, rubbing his back.  
Molly had brought him some hot chocolate, apologizing over and over again.  
"..........This is why I prefer to be left alone."  
"Will you be ok?," Nifty asked.  
"Yes. I'll be fine. Sorry if I ruined the date."  
"Oh, Baxty. You didn't ruin anything. No one could've known that was gonna happen."  
"Hmm," he turned to look at her," Nifty...thanks for....comforting me. It really helped."  
She hugged him."Uh.....Of course! I wouldn't leave a friend like that!"  
"Heh. I probably would've drowned without you."  
"Don't mention it. If you want, I could stay. It'd be like a sleepover!"  
He slowly unwrapped an arm and pulled her into a hug, blushing.  
"I'd like that. Thank you."  
"No problem. That's what friends do."  
"Yeah....friends."  
They spent the rest of their time cuddling in silence....except for...  
"Soooo.....Angel said that you liked me.~"  
".............That idiotic arachnid is dead!"


	11. Baxter x Crymini

Soft clinging of glasses could be heard among the voices.  
The male groaned before slumping his head against the counter.  
"What am I supposed to do?"  
"I don't know. How about not moping like Angel with a hangover?," a voice snorted.  
He groaned again. "Not now, Crymini."  
The demonic she-wolf just smiled. "Ah! C'mon, Bax. You need to quite stressing yourself."  
He finally glanced up at her. "Easy for you to say. You're not pressured to fix every single problem that pops up."  
"......What happened this time?"  
"Remember Angel's new gun?"  
"Um.....yeah," she said confused.  
"Remember how he wanted to test it out?"  
"Yeah.....What did he do?"  
"Got drunk. Accuse someone of taking his drugs......And let rapid fire through out the hotel."  
".......Wow."  
"And Charlie expects ME to remove all the bullets and replaster the walls. How am I supposed to track down every bullet that bumbling idiot fired." His head went back to laying on the counter followed by another groan.  
"Wow, dude. Harsh." She reached over to place a paw on his shoulder.  
"More like torture. This happens every time something breaks or needs to be fixed.....Or Angel becomes an idiot."  
"Well....there is a bright side to all this," she pointed out.  
"Like what?"  
"Well....the fact that they always depend on you to do so much shows how much they can trust you with stuff. Can't say the same about me."  
"....." He finally glanced up at her. "....Why do you say that?"  
She shrugged. "I don't know. Most times no one trusts me to do anything real dangerous or important by myself. Guess they don't think I'm responsible enough."  
".....It's not that." He sat up, surprising them both.  
".....Then what is it?"  
"You're the youngest. Everyone sees you as the little sister or daughter they never had. I know Charlie does. It's not that you're not responsible, just that no one wants you hurt."  
"......Wow. That's pretty deep for ya to admit."  
He shrugged. "Only trying to help."  
".....Yeah....Um....Hey. Do you maybe want some help with that job of yours?"  
"...Are you serious?"  
"Well, duh. I might not be good at plastering, but I could sniff out some bullets and remove 'em if that would help."  
".....It just might." He smiled. "Thanks, Crymini."  
"No sweat. Now, let's get something to drink. I'm thirsty as h-ll."  
He sighed and shook his head.


	12. Angel x Marx

"Next."  
"But you didn't hear the whole song!," screeched the angry female on stage.  
"Look, Lady....I'm looking for a female MODEL! Not a female singer. Now, if you would please,......MOVE ON!"  
Grumbling and cussing, she left the stage.  
The male watched as she disappeared before covering his face in his hands and groaning. How was he supposed to find a model in time for the big event?  
All of the women that showed up were all too fat. yoo short. Too skinny. Too busty. Not busty enough. Or didn't get the memo about the model part of the auditions.  
"Castello's gonna kill me...."  
"Hello~. Are auditions still open?"  
"No. No they're not," he said not looking up.  
"But, I think you'd want to see this.~"  
"Look, Lady!" His head snapped up. "I don't ....!.......Angel?!"  
The spider demon smirked down at the horrified dragon shapshifter.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!," he shrieked.  
"I was bored and saw yer ad in the paper. Yer lookin' for a model.~"  
"Yes. A FEMALE model. You're a guy!"  
The spider pouted before holding up what looked like a newspaper clipping to his face.  
"This says, and I quote.....Wanted. A young feminine model, preferably 6 ft, with nicely toned skin and be able to fill a swim suit. ......I can be very feminine and.....about 6 ft."  
"YOU can wear a swim suit AND look like a girl? This I gotta see."  
He smiled." Does this mean I get the part?"  
Marx sighed. "........Ok. I'll give you a trial run. But, that doesn't mean you get the part. We'll just see what you can do."  
"Alrighty, Marxy.~ What do I have ta do?"  
He pointed backstage. "There's a ladies dressing room back there. Go and get all girlied up. If I like what I see, you get the part. If I don't .....then I'll just deal with Castello's yelling."  
"Okie dokie."  
Marx tried not to snicker as he watched Angel strut away.  
"This is gonna be rich."  
-1 hour later-  
He impatiently tapped his finger against the arm of his seat.  
"How long does it take to put on a dress and make up?!," he shouted.  
"Hold the h-ll on! I'm comin'! It takes a while to tie a ribbon just right!," Angel shouted back.  
"This better be worth my time! I don't have time to deal with.....!.....your......antics?" He trailed off as Angel walked on stage.  
Indeed he looked very feminine. With puffy pink hair, nicely applied make up, and a shiny red velvet, bikini like outfit with a matching giant bow tied behind. Along with a matching choker and boots.  
".........Molly?"  
Angel shook his head.  
"........Angel?"  
He smiled." Yes?~"  
"You look....."  
"Like a girl?~"  
He slowly nodded.  
"Well, what do ya think, Mr. Producer?~," Angel said in a feminine voice," Did I make the cut?~"  
Marx cleared his throat before standing up and walking over to the stage. He climbed up and went to Angel.  
"Well, let's see." He began to walk around the demon.  
He examined his body and outfit he had choosen. Pulling it here and there to make sure it was correctly put on, and not loose anywhere.  
While he was checking the chest part, he didn't notice the figure come in through the side stage.  
Angel smiled and tried not to laugh.  
"..........What exactly are you doing?"  
"Eep!" He spun around. "B-Boss!"  
The snake starred at him with an eyebrow raised."........I came to see if you found the model we needed, but apparently I interrupted something."  
Angel snickered while Marx blushed a deep crimson.  
"Ounce you two are done, have her ready for the photoshoot.'' He walked around them to the exit doors. He stopped and looked back." And Molly, tell Angel to stop harassing Marx. His complaining is giving me a headache." He exited the door leaving a laughing Angel and flustered Marx.  
"Hmhmhmhmm. So........you wanna inspect me some where more private?~"  
"SHUT UP!"


	13. Nifty x Baxter P4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Mentioning of drowning and death

Warning: This contains mentioning of death, drowning, and recurring nightmares.  
The ship was sinking.  
How did he know? Well, that would be a stupid thing to ask considering he was hanging onto the railing for dear life.  
The metal railing felt cold in his grip as he hung on it. Gripping so hard his knuckles turned white.  
A woman was also hanging a few feet away from him. She slipped and he watched as she screamed until she was swallowed by the cold depths of the icy sea.  
The ship groaned and sank at a faster pace. Screams and splashes were the only two things he could hear.  
"Ples-he-hes. Oh, good lord. If anyone can hear me, please. I-I can't swim."  
But it seemed no one heard his desparate cries as the ship suddenly lurched forward.  
He screamed as he lost grip of the railing with one of his hands. He swung back and forth.....until the swaying caused him to lose grip grip with his other hand.  
"AAAHHH!!"  
Air whooshed past. His body tumbled around in mid air until the coldness of the depths gripped his body.  
He flailed and pushed until he broke the surface and cried for help.  
No one answered.  
Something huge forced him down again. It took him a moment to realize that he was gonna be crushed under the ship.  
He screamed and instantly regretted it as bubbles of air flew past and cold, salty water filled his being.  
Black, cold, watery darkness was the last thing he saw as red whooshed past his eyes and a weight pushed against his chest.  
...................................................................................................................................................................................  
"AAAAAHHHH!!! HAAAAAA!! Wha-Oof!!"  
His worls tumbled as he fell off the bed dragging half the sheets with him.  
He sat up panting and looking around frantically.  
"Baxter!," a female voice shouted.  
A blurry figure came into his view and something metal was pressed against his face. His vision cleared and he could clearly make out the concerned ace of his one eyed mate.  
She pressed a hand to his cheek. "Hey. Calm down. Breath. That's it."  
He choked another sob and wrapped his arms around her while barrying his face into her shoulder.  
"The ocean....So cold.....It wants to kill me again."  
"Shh. it's ok. It's ok. You're on solid, dry land," she softly spoke to him, hugging his trembling body.  
"N-Nifty..."  
"Yes?"  
"T-Thank you."


	14. Alastor x Angel

A ringing sound from his left made him groan.  
Not again.  
He reached one of his arms over to press the ignore button on his phone.  
"Why cant he just leave me alone?"  
"Leave who alone?"  
He flinched but didn't turn around.  
"Hi, Al."  
The insane cannibal stepped into the room before leaning over the coach and looking down at him.  
"What's got you so down in the dumps? You're usually so cheerful."  
"........."  
RING!!  
He silently pointed a hand at his phone. Without looking up, he replied, "See for yourself."  
Curious, he glanced down at the phone screen and read the collar ID. "..........Jeremy, eh?"  
He silently nodded.  
He knew having that one night stand with the demon would be a bad idea. But did he listen to himself? No. He just had to let his horny a$$ do the controlling.  
Now look at him. Cant go five minutes without the doughbag calling or texting him. At night too. He hasn't been able to sleep for a week straight.  
"Hmm. That's interesting."  
"How?"  
"There was a gentleman by the same name asking for you in the lobby just now."  
"....." His head snapped up. "WHAT?! He's here!?"  
"Yes. Unless there's two different Jeremys trying to see you. That's why I'm here."  
"Uuuuuhhh. F*ck me." He plopped back against the coach.  
"......." He carefully looked him over. "I take it you don't want to see him?"  
"NO!! He's too clingy! He's like Nifty but waaay more sappy and....and....annoying!"  
He raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"  
"H8LL! He makes my brother look like a sae haven ta be around."  
Another noise sounded out from his phone, but this time it was a ding noise.  
he groaned before snatching his phone from the coffee table. "This is what I'm talkin' about! He wont stop callin' and textin' me!"  
He opened the text......and his eyes widened.  
".......F*CK!"  
"What's it say?"  
"He knows I'm here!" He frantically looked around before locking eyes with the deer demon. "........Al. I'm gonna ask ya somethin'."  
"And what might that be?"  
"How are ya with crazy favors?"  
"I'm alright with crazy."  
"Good."  
He didn't have much time before he was suddenly yanked over the couch.  
..................................................................................................................................................................................................  
"I told you, you have to leave!"  
The demon ignored her as he still attempted to call the spider demon's phone. Following the direction of the rings.  
He soon came to a room with a sign on the door saying : Staff Only.  
"Hey! You cant go in there!"  
he ignored her and the door was slammed open.  
"..........WTF?!"  
Both males looked up at him from the couch.  
The female quickly turned her head and covered the side of her face with her hand.  
"Hey! Do you mind?! Close the d*m door!.........Hi, Charlie."  
The demon raised a feeble hand. "What are you doing!? I thought we had something special!"  
"I told ya I wasn't interested! I got myself a real man. You're not my type."  
The demon quivered before shouting, "You d8m B*tch! I hope you die!," and running away.  
".......Well....That takes care of that I guess......." He glanced down. "Well....Should we finish what we started?~'  
"I'm not against it.~ Charlie, Dear. Would you mind shutting the door?"  
She didn't hesitate to grab the door and close it.  
"You still owe me for 'helping' you."  
"Heh. You remember huh?"  
"My dearest, Angel." His grin got wider. "Demons never forget deals.~"  
"Well then....Let's see if I can 'return the favor.'~"


	15. Angel x Husk P2

"Husky, I'm booooooord."  
The cat griffen grunted as the other demon over dramatically laid across his lap.  
"Well, then go be bored somewhere else. I'm trying ta watch TV."  
The spider demon pouted before flipping over on his stomach.  
"I'm like a pet. I need constant attention.~"  
He grunted. "And what kind of pet would you be?"  
"I dunno. Maybe a tarantula. Or a granddaddy long legs~" He playfully wiggled his legs.".......Or maybe a dog."  
".....You mean like a yappy chiwawa or attention hungry poodle?"  
"Neither. More like a 'lap' dog~" He quickly shot up and wrapped all arms around him. All the while sitting on his lap. "Won't master pet his puppy?~'  
He grunted again. "Not now, Angel. I'm not in the mood."  
".......*hmph* Oh, c'mon! You've been actin' like a stick in the mud all week. What's makin' ya all b-tchy?"  
He ignored him and continued watching TV.  
".......I'm a f-ckin' alcoholic. Not stupid. Now you better tell me or I'm gonna borrow one of Al's dolls." He crossed all of his arms.  
"........You wouldn't."  
"Don't f-ckin' push me."  
A moment of silence passed before he finally looked at him.  
".....You'll think it's stupid."  
"You're talkin' ta someone that's seen A LOT of f--ked up sh*t. I think I can handle it."  
"I'm......loosing something." His ears went back and looked away.  
".....Ok. What'cha loosin'? Feathers? Fur? Claws? Whiskers? It's no big deal."  
"No.....I'm loosing.....my touch."  
He stared at him in pure confusion while he looked away red faced in embarrassment.   
Loosing his touch? His touch at what? Last time he checked, Husk still had good gambling and bar tending skills. He stared at him a little more before it finally clicked.  
"Oooooh.....Little kitty getting self conscious on me?~"  
"HEY! Don't make fun of me! I knew I should've kept my mouth shut."  
"Aw. Don't be like that. I was only playin'. Why do ya think you ain't no good anymore?"  
".....I happen ta be older than you."  
He waved a hand dismissively. "It's neva bothered me before. But.....if ya really want ta know.~"  
He was suddenly yanked down onto the couch. Faces inches apart.  
"We could give ya a test run.~"  
"......That desperate, huh?"  
"It's been A WHOLE WEEK!"  
"....Fine. I guess we could test drive the motor."  
He grinned. "Now that's more like it.~"  
"NOT ON THE COUCH!!"  
Both looked up.  
"......F--K! Who told her?"


	16. Angel x Husk P3

Gunshots and screams tore through the night as maniac laughing followed.  
"No, please!! I'll keep my mouth shut! I swear! No! NO!!"  
BANG!!  
"AAAHHHH!!"  
There was a huge thump as someone tumbled out of his bed. Panting, his eyes darted around the room frantically before sighing in relief at the familiar sight of his bed room.  
"....F-F-ck.....I hate it when that happens." He groaned before reaching a hand up to run through his hair."........I need a drink."  
The hotel's bar was pretty much closed with the exception of the resident cat demon. He was doing some late night bar tending(drinking) and slouched against the bar.  
"UUUUUuuuhhh. Note to self...Never drink on an empty stomach."  
"Too bad. I need ta get stoned."  
He groaned before opening an eye. "Another midnight drink?"  
The resident spider demon dryly chuckled before plopping down on a stool. "More like a 'need ta forget' stiff job."  
He rolled his eyes, but got up anyways. Turning around, some soft clinging of glass was heard before a shot glass and bottle were placed in front of him. He mumbled a thanks before reaching up two of his hands to pour himself a drink.  
The cat demon watched him closely.....and sensed something was off. Angel was usually a happy go lucky guy even when drunk, drinking, or tired. So seeing him depressed drinking was an unusually sight.  
"......*sigh*"  
He would regret this later. He HATED getting involved in anyone's business. The way he saw it, if you stayed out of others' business they would leave him alone. But....he would make an exception. Just this once.  
"Tough night?"  
He chuckled. "Yeah. Gun and screams." Instead of the shot glass, he grabbed the bottle and began to chug it down.  
In a span of only ten minutes, he had drank ten bottles. One per minute. And in no time, he was as wasted as a rum cookie dunked in a wine barrel.   
"*hic* Y-Y'know, Husky. *hic* It's almost f-funny."  
"What is?"  
A now drunken Angel looked up at him. With an off smile and pink tears running down his cheeks.  
"T-There was this *hic* guy w-when I was still *hic* f-f-ckin' human. W-Was a d-decent*hic* enough guy. He found out about s-some of our business.....s-s-so I-I-I found *hic* h-him and p-p-put a *hic* b-b-bullet through his skull."  
He watched him.  
"A-A-And y'know *hic* what? T-The guy h-had a w-wife.....a-and a *hic* baby......." He know began to tremble. ""*hic* I s-shot a guy that w-was just tryin' t-ta *hic* take care of his family.....a-and I-I didn't *hic* care.......M-My *hic* old man I-is the same way."  
".........*sigh* Well....if you're feeling bad about it now....That means Charlie's 'treatment' is working."  
".....W-What does *hic* that have ta do with *hic* this?"  
"Well....if your old man is STILL like that and you're not....then that means you're a better person. Still an annoying a$$....but a better person."  
"......" He gave a drunk grin. "AW! *hic* Ya mean that?"  
"Yeah. Sure. Whatever."  
"Aw! *hic* C'mere!"  
In an instant, six arms grabbed onto him in a tight grip. He yelped and struggled to get away, but the spider demon was too strong. Something pressed against his cheek and his fur floofed up. After a moment, Angel let him go and stood back."  
"Y'know what? *hic* Yer alright." He gave a goofy smile before turning from the bar.  
".....Where ya going?"  
"Ta my rom. *hic* This is gonna be a *hic* d-m big hangova."


	17. Angel x Sir Pentious

Explosions, loud booms, and flashes of lights filled the air as bombs flew all over the place.  
"There! There! NO there, you idiots!!"  
The shrill voice of the snake demon shouted as his useless, stupid excuse for henchmen ran too and fro trying to do as he ordered. Key word being tried. As one was suddenly cracked open (no pun intended) as a bat was slammed on his head. The owner of said bat let out a breath as he examined his handy work.  
Another explosion went off behind him before someone landed beside him with a wide grin.  
"Well, I guess that wraps things up. Hehe......Now all we gotta do is figure out how to get the bag away from Ugly."  
They both looked up at the snake demon who hissed and cursed at them from on top of his giant machine. Tilting his head, he gave a thoughtful hum.  
"Oooooh!~ I know THAT look. What are you planning?"  
He pulled her closer with one of his arms and smiled. "I think I got an idea.~"  
From above the serpent was jabbing and pushing many levers and buttons on his robot's panel in frustration. He didn't see his enemy's gal pal run to the right as he gave an evil smirk.  
"Why won't it work!?" He began pounding his fists against the panel. "WHy won't this d*m thing work?!"  
"Oh, Penty~"  
He looked up at the sound of the voice and hissed in anger. The spider merely fluttered his eyes at him.  
"You hunk of drug addicted f*ckery!! You blew up everything!!"  
He mock gasped and sat up before giving an even bigger smile. "Oh, you flirt.~"  
He froze."...…..What?"  
The spider giggled and got up into a sitting position before pushing himself off the top of the panel. Making the snake back up in confusion...….and maybe something else.  
"Oh, ya know what I mean.~" He ran a hand along a panel of buttons. "I mean our game of me always beating you IS fun and takes away boredom. But there are easier ways of getting my attention.~"  
"...…...WHAT?! YOU'RE F*CKING INSSSSANE IF YOU THINK I'M INTO THAT!!"  
"Hmm. Not into bold I see. Steampunk is more your thing, huh?~" He gave a wink.  
"YOU SSSSTAY THE F*CK AWAY FROM ME!!" He kept backing up as he got closer. Not noticing the other figure coming up behind him.  
"Aw.~ But, Penty.~ I thought we had something special.~"  
"SSSSTAY AWAY OR I'LL SSSTRANGLE YOU TO-GAH!!  
He was suddenly shoved over by someone and the bag was snatched from his grip.  
"Let's go before this place blows!," she yelled as she ran past her friend.  
He fluttered his eyelashes before blowing a kiss. "Bye bye, Penty.~ Parting's such sweet sorrow.~" Using his long legs, he easily scaled the side of the big machine before it blew.  
A loud boom filled the air as he crashed to the ground. He gave a groan but got up to straighten himself. His girl buddy giving him a smile as she walked up to him holding the bag.  
"Another day. Another fight in the bag."  
"Eh, like I always say. You win some and he looses a few hundred. Hahaha."  
Another loud boom made them look at the fiery remains of the robot.  
"......Sooooo….You think he finally this time?"  
"I"LL F*CKING GET YOU TWO FOR THISSSSS!!," a distant voice cried out.  
"Nah. I think he's good."


	18. Tom Trench x Villa

The set was busy with the hussle and bussle of the studio as workers went to set things up.  
"Hurry up you idiots! We have to be on air now! As in RIGHT NOW!!"  
Her masked coworker watched silently as she continued to yell at the people around them. It was like this everyday at work.....but he guessed it was better than trying to scrape together a life on the streets.She eventually sat back and rubbed her temples.  
"Idiots. All of them. Idiots." He looked at her and mumbled something through his mask. "I KNOW they're going as fast as possible. But they should move FASTER!!" She shot a glare at two coworkers carrying a giant TV.  
They started moving faster at her shout....but one slip.....and the sound of breaking glass rang out. Everyone froze.....He slowly looked up at her. She stared back with one of her eyelids twitching.  
".......ARE YOU F*CKING KIDDING ME?!?!"  
The other worker dropped his end of the TV, causing it to break more, and ran off. His partner scrambled after.  
"ARE ALL OF YOU THIS F*CKING CLUMSY OR ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO P*SS ME OFF?!?!"  
Anyone left ran or hid behind something. She panted and eventually forced herself to sit back down.  
".........Tom! Go get me some coffee. At least I know you won't mess up."  
He mumbled something again, but did get up and trudged towards the back room. He was always the errand boy and person she complained too. He found it quite annoying, but it was better than living on the streets.  
The back wasn't very big to say the least. Just a small office like room with a mini fridge, coffee maker, and microwave. Just basic things for your food. And just his luck....The coffee pot was empty.  
Mumbling something to himself, he reached for the coffee grounds-  
"Hello.~"  
He made a muffled yelp and whirled around to a pink face.He yelled a couple sounds which made her giggle.  
"Oh, don't be like that.~ Getting coffee?"  
He nodded before mumbling something and turning back around. She mock gasped and he ignored her.  
"Well! I come to surprise you at work, and this is the thanks I get? Oh, woe is me."  
He made more mumble sounds as he got the pot ready and turned on.  
"Oh?~ That's not what you said last night.~"  
He froze as two arms slinked around him and something incredibly soft pressed against his back.  
"Don't tell me you forgot about last night, Snookums.~ You were so cute.~''  
He mumbled something and looked up at the poodle demon. She giggled and hugged him tighter.  
"TOM! WHERE THE F*CK IS MY COFFEE?!"  
He jumped at the voice and shook her off him. Scrambling to grab a cup, and poured some of the bitter liquid into it.  
"Hmph! That boss of yours is a real pain in the a-"  
He made a sound and gave her a glare.  
"Oh, alright.....But don't forget about tonight.~"  
She winked making him turn away and she giggled. When he eventually made his way back to the set, his boss gave him a look before snatching the cup.  
"It's about time. You always take so long." She took a long drag from the cup. "If I didn't know better, I'd say you were fonding over some female."  
He froze and didn't say anything.  
"..........The f*ck is wrong with you?"


	19. Angel X Vaggie

The night had gone by pretty uneventful as he could see. The soft chair he was slouched in faced the fireplace where flames danced on logs. He was bored stiff from the intense lack of excitement around this place. As Charlie would put it:  
"It's just a slow day. I'm sure It'll be even better tomorrow!"  
Of course, she was always over optimistic about everything.  
He yawned and stretched out his many limbs. It was time to stop being a lazy a$$ and get himself a drink(or a lot.). Waiting around for something to happen was pointless. At least he was entertained when he was drunk(granted he couldn't remember anything he did after.).  
Pushing himself up, he yawned and stretched his limbs out again and started towards the bar.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The bar itself was pretty empty besides himself, the bartender (Husk), and someone slouched over the counter like they were sleeping. He paid them no mind as he plopped himself down in one of the barstools.  
"Hey! How's 'bout some liqor, Pussycat?"  
The cat demon grunted, but knowing Angel he wouldn't shut up or leave him alone until he got what he wanted. It was just easier to give it to him and wait until he passed out drunk or if someone dragged him off. He turned, and a moment later, a whole bottle was set in front of him.  
He mumbled a thanks before grabbing it and chugging it down before slamming it back down on the counter.  
"Just keep 'em comin'. It's gonna be a long night."  
Husk made a grunt noise but turned his attention to other things, He watched for a moment, but went off to let his mind wonder and tap his fingers against the bottle. Eventually his gaze went to the figure next to him...….and he snickered.  
"Well, if it ain't Ms. Sourpuss."  
She groaned. "F&ck off, Angel."  
He chuckled and leaned forward. "So, what brings the moth to this side of the h*ll hole?"  
She didn't respond at first, but slowly lifted her head up to look at him. "N-None of your business! So why don't ya go deep throat someone's-!"  
"I'm over here." He raised a brow as she turned her head to the left and was now actually looking at him. He could've blamed that mistake on her having one eye, buuuut-  
"Like I said. N-None of your business!"  
"How long have you been here?"  
She huffed. "A few hours."  
"......Ok. I give." He leaned against the counter and gave her a look. "What happened THIS time?"  
"What do you-?"  
"Oh, cut the sh&t, Vags! We both know ya only drink when something stresses the f*ck outta ya."  
"I'm NOT drunk."  
"...…." He held up a hand. "How many fingers am I holdin' up?"  
She squinted her one eye at his hand, swaying lightly. "...…..Six?"  
He stared at the one hand(which didn't even have six fingers), then back at her with a smirk. "You are drunk off your a$$ right now."  
"...…"  
In one motion, her hand shot out. On instinct, he reeled back in case she went for his throat again. Her temper could be unpredictable. But instead the bottle was yanked from him and he watched her chug it down like her life depended on it. She slammed the bottle back down and glared at him.  
"I'm *hic* perfectly fine! So what if I accidentally pushed one of Charlie's biggest clients! It was an accident!...….It was an accident."   
He quietly looked over her as she stared at the bottle.  
"...…..So you and Charlie had a fight?" Her silence answered his question. She flinched at the sudden hand on her back, and looked up to meet his smile. "Ah, don't worry about it. If I know Charlie, and I do, she'll forgive ya in no time."  
She blinked, but slouched against the bar again mumbling.  
It went on like that for the next hour. Him making crued or suggestive flirts and she would yell at him in a drunken voice. Drinking more and more.  
"That's it!," she yelled throwing her hands up. She stood up and glared at him. "I'm...…*hic* kinkshaming your s-stupid *hic* a$$ and going to bed!!"  
She stumbled a few inches before grabbing the bar stool. Making him raise a brow and smile wider.  
"Need a hand?"  
"I'M FINE!!"  
He held up all his hands. "Hey. I was only asking."  
She gave him another glare before pushing herself away and taking a few steps......before falling completely onto her side. The room was spinning fast and there was two-no,three- of everything. A roar of laughter came from the spider demon, but he stopped after a bit of watching her just lay there. He waited for her to snap at him or move, but nothing happened, making his smile disappear. A couple more awkward seconds pasted before he got up yp loom over her. She turned her eye up at him, head still spinning.  
"Hey, Vags." He sounded so distant. He held up two fingers. "How many fingers am I holdin' up?"  
"...………..T-Ten?"  
He looked between his hand and her before shaking his head. If she wasn't drunk off her a$$ before, she certainly was now. She felt multiple arms grab at her and him sigh before lifting her up bridal style. She gave him a look.  
"Oh, relax. Charlie would never let me hear the end of it if I left ya on the dirty floor. I'll tuck ya in for sweet dreams.~"  
Maybe it was just the booze, but she giggled and patted one of his hands. "You're *hic* sweet.~"  
" He smiled. "And you're drunk off your a$$. C'mon. Time for bed-y bye."  
He carried her from the bar, though the lobby and up the stairs to the second floor. Stopping at one door before opening it. He walked in and plopped her right onto the bed.  
"There ya go. In bed. Now sleep."  
She giggled. "W-What happened t-to tucking me *hic* into bed?"  
He rolled his eyes. Boy was he gonna rub it in her face tomorrow. He used two of his hands to grab the blanket and pull it over her body.  
"There. Ya happy no-MmPH!!"  
He froze as two hands gripped his cheeks. Her fingers digging into the spider fuzz. After a bit she let go and gave off a druken giggle before settling into the bed.  
"G-Good *hic* night."  
He stayed frozen for what felt like an eternity before slowly and silently getting up to slowly back out of the room. His brain still not processing what had just happened.  
........Maybe he shouldn't say anything about this after all.


	20. Vaggie x Charlie

The long day had finally come to a close as the tired demon walked down the hallway with tired strides.  
"So.....I was thinking we could try a family and friend group session. Y'know. To help him find comfort and hope in what he's doing."  
She shook her head. "Wouldn't work. He hates all his family except for his sister and all the 'friends' I've seen are just as f**ked up."  
"Oh....Maybe we can get her."  
"Wouldn't work. His sis is untrackable."  
"Oh."   
They walked a little more in silence.  
".....I'm sure we can think of something."  
"Like what? He's hopeless."  
She stopped hearing that.  
''Why would you say that? Everyone has the potential to be a better-"  
"NO! NOT EVERYONE DOES!!"  
She turned her one eye and scowl to her. Making her lean back in surprise.  
"Or at least he doesn't! He always does stuff when we aren't looking and driving me CRAZY!!"  
She gripped her hair in frustration and gave a groan.  
"I'm not cut out for this kind of work, Charlie!......I just....I can't deal with the constant stress AND try to help you with the hotel.....I just can't."  
She just stared at her.".....But....You're doing a great job helping me manage things."  
"No I'm not. I'm tired. Stressed.........And I don't deserve this job.......Or you-"  
She was silenced when a single finger was placed over her mouth. Charlie smiled wide.  
"Vaggie....You couldn't be more wrong." She slung an arm around her. "You're the best assistant I could ever ask for. You're patient....mostly. Hard working, determind.....and pretty nice to be around."  
She winked making her flush.  
"But most of all......You're my friend first. I can always count on you to have my back and be there for me."  
"....................."  
"You try your best and more......I couldn't ask for more."  
"........" Her one eye threatened to cry happy tears. "You mean that?"  
"One hundred percent."  
"........."  
She smiled before glomping her friend who happily hugged back.  
"AW.~ When the weddin'?~"  
"ANGEL!!"


	21. Baxter x Alastor P1

It was a normal day......Well....As normal as it could be in H*ll.  
But never the less.....he made due with what he had. Right now....he was so close to being done.....So close to being perfect.  
It had taken him weeks to find the right formula for his potion. With it....It could boost even the most cowardly demon's survival instincts. Making them practically unkillable. He smiled just thinking about it. All he needed was some more tinkering and a test subject to try it on. Maybe Angel?  
He was so focused on his work he didn't notice the other figure in the room.  
Red eyes and yellow fangs smiled at him as said figure silently crept up behind him to peer over his shoulder. He grinned wider at the fish demon's obliviousness.  
"Ah! Perfect!" He held up a vile filled with bubbling green liquid. "The potion's finally complete. Now for a test."  
He turned around.....but that was short lived when he came face to face with the crazy smile.  
"AAAHHH!!!" He scrambled back against the table. Dropping the vie and shattered glass and liquid went everywhere.  
Panting, he stared at the man who stared back silently unblinking, then at the now ruined potion.  
".........*growl* ALASTOR!!"  
"Baxter. I believe that's everyone in the room."  
"You ruined my potion! Do you know how hard I worked on that?!"  
"Very hard I imagine."  
"Rrrrrrr. What are you even doing here?!"  
"I came to see if you had a corpse or two I could borrow. But I didn't feel the need to disturb you."  
"Well a lot of good THAT did!......" He glanced at the mess on the floor and sighed. "Another experiment down the drain."  
He pushed past the crazy deer demon and walked over to a door in the corner. Opening it, he reached in to rummage around.  
Alastor glanced down.".......Tell me.....What was this potion for exactly?"  
"....To increase one's survival skills. Not that it'll do any good now," he replied not looking up.  
"Hmmmm."  
He finally found what he was looking for and pulled out a broom. He turned around....and dropped the broom at the site of the taller demon.  
"Is scaring me some kind of sport for you?!"  
"Depends. But, I don't think you'll be needing that."  
"What are you....even.....talking about?"  
He stared down at what he was holding. A small glass container filled with green bubbling liquid.  
"........Where did you get that?"  
He smiled wider. "Like I said, Dear Chap. I don't think you'll be needing that broom."  
"........"  
He glanced over at where the mess was..........It wasn't there. He slowly looked back at his hand.  
".......Take it if you want it."  
"......." He slowly reached out and took it from him. His smile slowly returned.  
But it wasn't without a price.  
"But...As you know....My services are NOT free my dear scientist."  
He froze and looked back up at him. Alastor leaned forward. Pinning him against the wall.  
"W-What are you t-talking about? Y-You made me break it!"  
"Yes....But you were going to throw it all away. I fixed it. I gave you a choice to take it. Since you accepted my services......YOU. OWE. ME."  
The scientist was now visibly shaking ans was now pressing his back to the wall.  
"W-What do you want?"  
A red tipped suddenly cupped his cheek, making him freeze. Red eyes gazed at him with a strange look. He pulled away and Baxter hugged the wall.  
He turned. "I'll decide soon. But remember this......A true demon NEVER forgets what he's owed."  
Baxter stayed silent as he watched him leave.  
"......................w-what the F**k?"


	22. Baxter X Alastor P2

"Proposteruos!! Absolutely not!! NO!! NO!! NO!!"  
The spider demon just smiled at the smaller fish demon's angry sputtering like it was a comedy show. And with Baxter it usually was. The poor guy had been acting pretty anxious the past few days, usually if Alastor was in the room or if said Radio Demon was mentioned. He'd noticed of course, but shrugged it off. Baxter was a nervous demon by nature and Al could be creepy as all f*ck. So he didn't see anything unusual. That was until Baxter asked his opinion on something. He was a little weirded out at first, but soon ended up laughing and telling him his thoughts. Which lead to know-  
"S-S-Stop laughing! It's not funny!" His face was now beat red. From anger, embarrassment, or both he couldn't tell.  
He merely shrugged. " Hey, It's only my opinion."  
"W-Well, it's NOT true!," he huffed before turning around.  
The spider demon snickered. "Well, I see this all the time from my many...many admirers.~ Al probs just wants an excuse for a date or some sh*t."  
"B-But....It CAN'T be true!" He turned back around to give him....an honestly frightened look. "I-I-I'm not....He might...I-I-.."  
He began to hunker down as his hands went to clutch the finns on the sides of his head. Angel's smile vanished as he realized Baxter was hyperventilating and starting to go into another panic attack. Quickly thinking, he grabbed Baxter by the shoulders and shook him.  
"Bax! Honly sh*t! Calm yer a$$ down!" His shouting got Baxter's attention as his red eyes stared at him. "Good. Not breath in-" He took a deep breath, Baxter mimicking. "Now breath out."  
They continued this for a couple more minutes until Baxter's breathing finally begin to even out. Angel smiled and patted his shoulder.  
"Better?"  
He nodded. "Y-Yes. Much better....Thank you."  
Angel smiled. "No prob. But if ya really worried about this, why don't ya go tell Charlie? I'm sure she'll straighten it out like she usually does."  
"Y-You think so?"  
"I know so. She's done some miracles."  
He ended up thanking Angel and headed out to find said princess....Not seeing the red eyes watching him. In all honestly, he didn't even feel his presence which was weird considering his paranoia usually helped him zone in on anyone who was watching him. He didn't notice anything until he rounded the corner and was starting to make his was through the living room-  
"Hello there, Baxter."  
He froze....and slowly turned his head. His stomach dropped.  
In one of the armchairs sat the very demon he'd been trying to avoid. Alastor smiled at him before standing up to his full height and approaching him. Baxter visibly gulped and his eyes widened....Oh, no. Why him? Why now? Each step he took echoed like thunder in his head and his body trembled. Not that Alastor seemed to notice.  
"I've been meaning to talk to you about that favor you owe me-"  
That was when his flight or fight instinct kicked in-  
Before he was even aware, he bolted. Out of the lobby, up the stairs, and onto the first floor of the hotel. Panic and adrenaline pumping through his veins added to his already fast pace.  
"CHARLIE!! CHARLIE, HELP ME!!"  
His loud voice echoed throughout the seemingly empty hallway. Against his better judgement,, he looked behind him. Nothing but more empty hallway behind hi-  
"UGH!!"  
He rammed into something rock hard in front of him. It sent him sprawling to the ground. He groaned and slowly propped himself up-  
"I believe it's rude to run away from someone who's trying to talk to you."  
He gulped and began to scoot back. "Please...*whine* P-Please, don't-"  
"Don't what? Eat you?" He flinched which made him chuckle. "Lad, if I would've wanted to hurt you....I would've done it long ago."  
"....W-What do you want?"  
One of his hands shot out, and grabbed his arm. He yelped as he was suddenly pulled to his feet next to the taller demon. Fear still present on his face.  
"Just a quick chat over tea."  
A pause.  
"......W-What?"  
"Well, it's not everyday I meet someone from around my time of death. I wouldn't mind chatting with someone with common interests."  
He stared up at him unsure.".....T-That's it? Just.....talking?"  
"That's the idea. No need to get all skittish, my boy."  
"......I-I guess-"  
"That's the spirit!'' He gave him a pat on the back before releasing him and stepping around to walk away as if none of what just happened had happened. The still nervous demon watched as he walked down the hallway. "I'll be expecting you within an hour, Lad."  
He just stood there in shock.  
".....W-What the f8ck just happened?"


	23. Baxter x Alastor P3

WARNING: Fear of touch and panic attack mentioned

It's ok. Just breath in and out. Just like Charlie taught you. In. Out. In. Out. There ya go, ol boy. Just keep your nerves down and don't panic.

"You don't seem to be enjoying yourself."

He froze before daring to make eye contact with the much taller demon sitting across from him. The red eyes gave him a curious look as he held the tea cup to his mouth. The fish demon was nervously shaking and smiling under that gaze. The contants of his own cup threatening to spill out from his shaking.

"W-Who me? N-N-No! No. I-I'm doing just f-fine. Hehe. Um...W-What tea is this?" She smiled wider while trying to change the subject off himself.

".....Earl grey. Can never go wrong with the classics I say. Now, about that little favor you still owe me.~"

Baxter choked on his drink and almost dropped the cup he was holding. He put his cup down forcefully and pounded on his chest to help get the drink down his throat. Alastor watched with a calm face as he got himself together and looked up to him in horror.

"B-B-But, I thought you j-just wanted t-t-to talk." 

"And I do. But you seem very nervous. Tell me, do you really fear me like everyone else?"

That made the fish demon pause and meet his face with scared red eyes. Alastor slowly brought his teacup down from his mouth when Baxter didn't respond and met his eyes evenly. 

"I see....If it's any comfort, I'm not about to snap and kill you. Oh, no no no. It would be very rude to shred apart guests, especially when I enjoy their company." He gave a wide mouthed grin...but it only seemed to put Baxter more on edge. "Tell me. How's those experiments coming along? You must be quite busy."

"...They're coming along fine." He made to reach for his cup again never loosing eye contact. "I-I'm not really done yet."

"Well it takes quite a while to do such things. While not a science man myself, I can understand many effects on one's body." Baxter flinched at that and Alastor quickly noticed. "But I promise I won't be harming anyone in the hotel anytime soon. I did promise Charlie and a true demon always keeps their promises." 

Baxter nodded before looking down at his own cup, avoiding eye contact. This was not where he wanted to be right now. For f*cks sake! ! This was THE RADIO DEMON sitting across from him right now! Cannibal killer tyrant of hell with more power than any normal demon in the nine circles! And he just wanted to 'talk' in private? Yeah right. His mind briefly went back to Angel's comment about how Al wanted to 'get to know him' and how Al grabbed his cheek back in the lab, but quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He was probably look for a seafood dish and wanted to get him alone and drop his guard. Well, lucky for him his guard was not easily pushed awa-

He suddenly froze. 

"Baxter, lad. You look lost in that head of yours. What seems to be the problem?''

He didn't answer. There was a hand on his shoulder. He didn't want it there. He didn't want that touch. He hated being touched. It reminded him too much of those incidents. His cup dropped to the floor and shattered getting glass and tea everywhere. Alastor blinked in slight surprise at that before he felt Baxter shaking more under his hand. His smile faded slightly as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. 

"Baxter. Are you al-?"

SMACK!

A force quickly made his hand get off him and he stood up so quickly the entire tea set on the table went over or jingled. The smaller blue demon was now standing a few feet away from him with a look he could only describe as pure horror looking at him. His hand wasn't hurt, far from it. Baxter wasn't physically strong enough to hurt Nifty let alone him. But it did catch him completely off guard as he slowly looked at his hand before back at Baxter.

"....N-N-N-No. NO!," he forced out.

"No what, Lad? If you don't want me to grab your shoulder, you could have said so-"

"N-No! I mean no t-to this!" He threw his arms out gesturing towards the little set up and chairs. "ALL of this!"

"....I'm not quite sure what you mean by 'this'? Are you not a fan of the tea brand? That can be easily fixed-"

"No! I-I'm not s-stupid, Alastor! I-I'm not going to be fooled by y-your t-t-tea parties and 'talks'!" Tears of fear were threatening to fall now. "I-I can't take t-this! I-I won't be eaten by anyone y-you hear me! I'd rather be forced into one of A-Angel's l-lewd chats!"

An eerily calm silence filled the room other than Baxter's heavy breathing. Alastor continued to stare silently at him before silently standing up and staring down the smaller demon. At this point, he instantly regretted his words and his eyes got small at the shadow looming over him. Whelp! He had a decent run in the realm of the undead. Maybe there would be someone else to at least finish his work and he could get credit for it. Maybe he would taste bad and he would dismember him so much-

"Do you really think so lowly of me?," he asked in a calm but strange tone. Even for Alastor, "Even though I haven't even threatened you in the slightest? I think I made my intentions clear." He eyed the tea set and the mess Baxter made with a strange look in his eyes. "This is what Mimzy said men usually did when they expressed interest in her."

He froze. ".....I-Interest? W-Wha- ....I-I-I don't taste good I swear!" He immediately went into begging mode. A common survival tactic. "P-Please! I-I-"

"I am NOT going to eat any part of you," he interrupted his ramble, "I made that clear a while. I invited you here to express my infatuation towards you. Though maybe I should have asked Charlie instead of Mimzy for advice."

"....I-...Infatuation?"

Infatuation? As in...romantic feelings for another person? Or just interest in getting to know him better? A new fear made itself present when he realized his outburst may have just sealed his faint in getting eaten, or cursed if he was extremely lucky. His breathing got quicker and his mind fuzzed as he felt another panic attack coming. He wheezed and clutched at his chest, leaning onto the chair he was sitting in for support. Alastor must've noticed because he said something to him he couldn't make out. His body swayed slightly and black began to creep towards his vision.

All he could see as he fell over was a red blur grabbing towards him before he fell unconscious.


	24. Baxter x Alastor P4

Darkness. That's all he could see at the moment. Just sweet endless black, so quiet one could hear a pin drop from 100 miles away. Much more peaceful than the lightened world, but that begged the question- 

Where the h*ll was he?

A groan slowly broke the peaceful quiet as feeling returned to replace the strange lightness his form had previously had. The first thing he felt was something soft but also warm and firm like if someone had warmed up an old mattress. Not a bad feeling but still strange. That was until the thing shifted under him.

"By golly! I think the old boy's finally coming to."

"Thank goodness. I thought he'd never wake up."

"Have more faith in me my dear.~"

A scoff. "Should I remind you who's fault this was?"

A light pierced the blinding darkness and two red eyes blinked out into the light. Two faces peered down at him. One with pink eyes and worry and the other With a stretched out smile-

"AAAAAAAHHHH!!"

The two figures cringed back at the loud shriek from the fish demon who quickly shot up and attempted to scramble on wobbly feet. This worked as well as one would think and just ended up with him tripping and smacking face first into a nearby wall. He tumbled to the floor in a groaning heap whilst clutching his poor face. The other two looked on in silence before the taller one spoke up.

"You should really take it easy ol' chap. You'll become a fish patty if you keep falling down and running into things."

"Alastor," the lady scolded, "Don't make him feel worse!"

The demon on the floor groaned more before once again looking up at the two. His surroundings had changed. He was no longer in any tea party parlors or the like. Instead he found himself gazing at the ceiling at the bottom of a stairway. He stayed there a moment just staring at everything in confusion.

"Baxter, you poor darling." The plump woman leaned over him with a concerned face. "Are you alright?"

He could only mumble out one thing. "What happened?"

"You took quite the tumble down the stairs there. Mimzy and I stopped to admire the poor performance. " Alastor appeared along Mimzy standing over him. Baxter immediately sat up and scooted away from him. "I haven't seen something like that since my old business partner ...accidentally broke his n-"

"Stop it!" Mimzy carefully grabbed the shaking fish demon by the arm before pulling him up on his feet.

"B-B-But-.." His eyes like balls bounced around his surroundings while holding out a shaking hand, "W-W-Where's the tea set?...A-And the mess? And...And-" He looked back to the two who only looked at each other for a split second. Mimzy looking more confused. "And t-the chairs?"

"I think you took one too many hits too the head ol" boy. I think it'd be in your best interest if you laid down."

Baxter blinked...and shook his head.Was...what just happened just a..dream? All of it? He didn't remember falling down the stairs...but if he hiy his head multiple times- He shook his head again. 

"I think-...I should go sit down."

"Excellent idea my boy," Alastor slapped his back making him flinch hard. He yelped when he was suddenly launched forward a few feet by the crazy demon. Stumbling but managing not to fall down. "I recommend plenty of rest for the day. Never know what might happen you know.~"

His chuckle made Baxter shiver and quickly shuffle away from the scene. As he was leaving Mimzy pouted and turned her attention to the smiling demon.

"Aren't you even going to say anything about that?"

He simply chuckled. "Patience is what the fishermen uses to catch the fish, my dear.~"


	25. Charlastor Week Day 1

Charlastor Week Day 1  
Day 1 (3-1): Musical (Singing/ Dancing) 

The music of the giant ballroom gently flowed throughout and between the beautiful decorations wrapped around the walls. The way the candles lit up the surroundings and made the shadows beautifully dance against the walls. The way the smell of delicious food and flowers wafted through the air. The beautiful music mixing with the laughter and talking of the guests around the whole place. It was almost like a dream. Everyone having a great time behind their masked faces, no one telling who they were or maybe that was all part of the game. The fun of not knowing who you were speaking too and being able to be your own person tonight. But maybe she wasn't meant to join the fun and laughter that everyone else seemed to be having. Being maskless and alone wondering the ball was the lonely fate of the girl in the flowing white dress. Blindly walking and circles, moving around. The sounds, the smells, the atmosphere. It was starting to make her dizzy. Everyway she'd turn she would catch a glimpse of a man with red eyes.

Very familiar red eyes. Her dizzied mind knew not to be afraid or excited about the way it gazed and pierced her soul. The way he looked at her with those beautiful blood red eyes. Promising only trouble ahead. Well maybe she was looking for trouble, her head was kept on a swivel, always looking around herself in the see of masked laughter. Sometimes she'd catch a glimpse of red or maybe it was just her clouded emotional mind. At this point she didn't know if she was searching for him or trying to ensure she was far from him. But however she put it, the circles and laughter was starting to get dizzier and dizzier. She barely noticed when someone tall and with a mask, bowed to her. Grabbed her hand. And lead her to dance. Maybe it was because she was temporarily blinded by the mask upon his face, or the swirls of the graceful dance they spun. But there was no mistaking those red eyes. Perhaps she was crazy. Perhaps her dizzy mind was clouding any judgement. Maybe she was under some kind of spell from those red eyes. But when those fangs smiled at her-

She smiled back.


	26. Charlastor Week Day 2

Day 2 (3-2): Human Au 

*My own Au which is different from other's. SO- Human Au where Charlie is (the human) a singer in the 1990's fighting for her dreams of becoming a professional singer and fights for equal treatment in her workplace despite her parents' own believes, and AL(the demon) takes a liking to her.*

The long night had finally come to a close for the dancer as she casually made her way back to her dressing room. It had been quite tiring dealing with all of tonight's drunken idiots and their advances thrown at her. But.......she could at least relax now that all her 'fans' were left behind. Or so she thought. She was almost to her room when a small feeling in her gut got her attention. She stopped before looking back........No one but the other staff members were there and they were doing other things. She shrugged it off, but the feeling never went away. She eventually got to said dressing room and on contact, flung open the door and slammed it behind her. She sighed and leaned against the door. She stayed like that for a moment before kicking off her shoes and pushing herself off the doorway.  
Her body was stiff and sore from all that dancing and singing she had done. What she needed was a good drink. Walking across the room, she stopped in front of a small cabinet. Opening it, she looked at all the selections available......before picking one from the very back. She failed to notice the red eyes in the mirror behind her.

Sitting back up, she carefully placed a wine glass and the bottle on top of the cabinet.

"Gin. Nice choice."

She yelped and whirled around. In the process, knocking over the glass and bottle. A crash was heard followed by shattered glass and spilt wine. On instinct, she leaped back from the mess and looked at it.....before looking at the direction were the voice came from. And froze.In the shadows, leaning against her vanity, was a tall figure staring back at her. He was much taller than her and wore what looked like a red suit. His red eyes stared back at her like a wild cat sizing up it's prey. She couldn't tell which was more creepy......That smile or his eyes.

"Who are you?"

he smiled wider (if that was even possible) and leaned into the light. She got a better glimpse at him. "How rude of me. Allow me to introduce myself." He walked with a slight sashay until he stood directly in front of her. He gave a slight bow before extending a hand. "My name is Alastor and you are Ms. Charlotte I presume."

"Y-Yes. What are you doing in my dressing room? I specifically said I don't do meet ups. Of any kind."

He stared at her. "I've been watching a few of your shows and I must say......your voice is very radio worthy.~"

She stared up at him completely confused. "........Well, thank you, Sir. B-B-But Im afraid flattery will get you no where here."

"Mmm. A tough personality. Admirable."

She crossed her arms and gave him a frown. "Look. If you're here to just butter me up-" She pointed at the door. "-then please just get out. I have nothing to give you and you have nothing to gain from me."

He paused......before chuckling? She now stared completely bewildered at this possibly crazy man. This was starting to get too weird for her liking. 

"I assure you, I want nothing you have. Nor am I here to dote flattery upon you."

"...Then what ARE you here for? Last time I checked, it wasn't very gentleman like to sneak into a lady's dressing room."

Without warning, he suddenly leaned down eye level causing her to back. His wild expression causing more uneasiness. "I simply wished to give you something."

It was hard to gulp down the lump in her throat before saying, ''W-What?"

A sudden sweet smell hit her before something red was pressed into her hand. Blinking, she looked down at the object in her hand.".......A rose?"

"Take it as a token of my admiration~ Do enjoy the fine gin you left out."

"But it was-" She turned around, but froze at the site before her.

The glass and wine bottle was still there.....only.....They weren't broken. No glass on the ground. No wine spilt....It was just.....Like it never happened.

"-Broken......How did you-?"

She froze again when she was met with an empty room. She looked around for any possible way he could've left, but found none. She stared a little longer before looking at the fixed glass, then at the flower in her hand. The only possible things that proved he was even there.

"......I think...I need that drink now."


	27. Charlastor Week Day 3

Day 3 (3-3): Cooking 

The room was filled with sing song humming and the smell of weird food in the air lingered everywhere. Not a bad smell, it smelt delicious whatever it was, but it just wasn't anything she ever really experienced before. Usually she would've enjoyed something like this but she just couldn't right now. You wanna know why?

It was HOT!! 

Well it shouldn't have been a surprise really considering Hell was always had hot and burning heat, but HOLY MOTHER OF COW!! This kitchen was more like a giant oven on a million degrees with how hot it was. Ok. Maybe that was a little exaggerated but that surely what she felt with her hovering over the boiling pot and hot stove. What she wouldn't give for a nice cold piece of ice to just slap her face with it's sweet sweet coldness. But unfortunately for her, she didn't have a choice in the matter. Which she hated to bits and pieces. 

The humming demon next to her wasn't even breaking a sweat. How was he doing that?! Black magic maybe? He was supposed to be a master of that sort of thing wasn't he? Or maybe it was just because he was just used to this sort of thing by now. She didn't know, but she was a bit irritated at the way he was smiling smugly at her. 

"A little hot under the collar, Dear?" His radioized voice asked the smaller demon holding the small tray and staring up at him with a small frown. "You should smile more you know. After all you're never fully dressed without a smile!~"

She just sighed and held up the tray slightly when he reached over and grabbed one of the ingrediants off it. WHy did she have to be put on helping Alastor duty? ...Maybe it was punishment for causing Angel to fall down the stairs, but HEY! It was an accident. How was she supposed to know he would step on her foot and trip down the steps?! Luckily no one was seriously hurt but she couldn't help but feel like this was still some kind of punishment, or maybe it was because no one else wanted to help him make lunch. Being a known cannibal they were probably scared he'd make them his lunch, not that she cared too much. She had made him promise not to cook anyone and he wasn't really interested in eating anything other today than the weird soup looking stuff he had been on about for a while. But to be honest he looked almost done and confirmed it with the next sentence.

The powerful demon hummed staring down inches away from the boiling hot liquid and snapped his neck to her. "Now how about this! All Im missing is the secret ingredient I always use!"

"Which is?"

He held his hand to shush her as his eyes darted around the tray with a hum. "Well, dog gone. It seems you forgot to grab it from the strange keep-cold machine. Tch, tch. SO forgetful." She made a frown What? How was she supposed to know his secret ingredient? Oh she hoped it wasn't anything too terrible. But before she could retort he squeezed past her and tapped his way over to the fridge. "Now this won't do at all! Oh nonono. Never fear! I'll retrieve the specialty. Add all the peppers to the pot, Dear! And make sure it's all mixed together. Wouldn't want a bland taste now, would we?"

She watched with a frown as he hummed all willy nilly and opened the fridge, the door hiding them from view to each other, but sighed and looked back to the tray. Pepper huh? The only pepper she had was the small pepper shaker by the salt. She shrugged and carefully balanced the tray into one hand while grabbing the shaker in the other, she hovered it over the boiling pot before stopping.

"....Are you sure you want me to dump all of it in? That seems a lot for one pot." 

"Of course! All of them." He answered without looking up from the inside of the fridge. "It's what the recipe calls for you know! It wouldn't taste the same."

"M'kay, If you say so." Without another word she began furiously shaking the small shaker. Little specks of black pepper poured into the pot below. It took a couple of shakes which left her hand tired, but the small shaker was empty and just in time for the deer to pop his red head back up holding the bag of venison from the back.

"Here we are! Mother's secret recipe." He sashayed his way back over and gave her a look. "Did you add all the peppers my dear?"

"Yeah. You said all of it."

He hummed and looked at the tray before tutting. "Dear, dear, dear. You must've misunderstood me." With a hand he grabbed a small bowl of chopped up tomatoes from the tray and held them up. "These sliced hot peppers will give the necessary kick it needs!"

She froze. Wait. THOSE were chilli peppers, then that means she-

"Uh, oh."

He hummed and tilted his head sideways. "'Uh, oh what Dear? You sound like you made a mistake."

"Uh...I may have added the wrong pepper."

He hummed curiously and too her horror turned his attention back to the pot. He curiously looked at the water with narrowed eye but soon enough his face contorted into what she thought was anger since the smile was gone. She jumped when he quickly faced the opposite direction and doubled over. OH CRAP!! She was so dead! But what came next wasn't what she was expecting at all.

"*ACH-ZZZZZZZZZTT!!*"

A giant sound of high pitched static feedback shot out and she winced. A moment later the deer demon bounced back with a smile like it never happened and looked to her with a smile.

"Oh Dear. It seems we'll have to move by lunch idea to dinner time. It'll be too stressful to try to fix the soup you already turned it into Im afraid."

She tilted her head confused at his smile. "What are you talking about?"

"Well Dearie, pepper soup isn't really a recipe one should mess with or be left with unforeseen allergies."


	28. Charlastor Week Day 4

Day 4 (3-4): Jealous / Possessive 

What had made him come to this? What lunatic controlling fate made the grand decision of making him fall for such a small weak little thing like her? He would probably never know, but the way she was giggling and holding his very red face right now in her soft little hands. He could always turn around, run away, and never look back-....but she mustve put some kind of spell on him as she continued to gush at him. 

"I could eat you right know." He gave a small growl, showing on his fangs to give his point. "Know one would know and you always risk yourself by doing this you know.''

She smiled. "You won't do that."

His brow raised. "How can you be so sure?"

She smiled wider. "Because your face tells a lot more than you think."

D*M IT ALL TO NEXT HELL!! He cursed himself for being like this, for being so weak and vulnerable around someone who wasn't even a threat to him. What would happen if some danger did come along?! NO! He didn't like the way she looked at him with those big beautiful eyes, or the way she was so patient with his stupid arse, or the way she was always squishing his cheeks in her soft hands and calling him cute- NOPE! NOT AT ALL!! And he definitely didn't spend last night laying awake thinking about how cute and soft she was! Nope! And he definitely didn't hit his head trying to catch her a songbird she loved just to see her smile at him-

ABSOLUTELY NOT!!

…...Ok. Maybe- But that's a very small maybe.

Gosh he was starting to regret meeting her as strange as it was, and yet. The way she placed so much trust and care into him right now...It was....Thrilling. A power that he posessed alone and she gave to him willingly. So much trust really shouldn't go to waste after all. So he chuckled good naturedly and that power hungry feeling soared when she giggled at him. Oh, he would die again soon that let kind of power be handed over to someone else.


	29. Chrarlastor Week Day 5

Day 5 (3-5): Date 

What does one get for someone they like? And then what would you do if she had something you already got her? Yeah. Teddy bears were something she had a lot of and honestly she deserved better than that. So really what could he give her? Something that couldn't be found in hell. Something that wasn't easy to get. Something rare.

Flowers! 

Ladies loved flowers. They're colorful, alive, and smell nice. A great change up from the usual gloom n doom around here. The only plants that grew down there were the venus fly traps that grew in Mr. Baxter's labotory, and those weren't as lovely or enjoyable as flowers. Of course, the surface world was forbidden to demons so he had to pull some strings. And waited for a couple days before finally being able to get what he needed. And they were better than he could imagine. Honestly they were more smelling and brightly colored than the pictures he's seen or the rose perfume Angel insists on wearing, but his crush was a girl. So she should like these, right?

His footsteps and heartbeats were the only things that rung in his head right now as he stepped closer towards the room she resided in. A million thoughts and worst case scenarios played through his head at light speed. What if she didn't like them? What if they were too brightly colored? An eye sore. Maybe she wouldn't like the smell. Many demons didn't like the things that reminded them of life on the surface, he didn't know if she would be the same. She did visit a giant rose garden with him not too long ago.....SH*T! What if he got the wrong kind of flowers?! He didn't even ask if she had a pollen allergy. He heard about this but never witnessed it. Too late now though. Each step brought them closer and closer to the room and every step felt like his legs were wobbly and it was getting hard to breath. His nose felt like it was full of this sickening sweet smell and his lungs were burning with the sensation. Too soon he found himself in front of the forbidden door.

Hand raising shakily to hover above the door. The burning hot sensation in the back of his throat getting worse by the second. Weakly he moved his hand to make the slightest tapping sound against the wood-

"Just a minute," a voice called making him jump, "I'll be right there!"

The sweet voice set the blazing feeling further as it pooled up his spine and into the back of his throat. Hopefully his voice wouldn't sound too static-y. 

Too soon the door opened and the princess stepped out, happy and then confused to the sight of beautiful brightly colored flowers inches away from her face. Thank goodness he had so many years of practice keeping such a calm composure and smile on his red features, he held them out to her and she silently but confusedly accepted them from him. Well, now was the moment. Just be your usually self old boy! Chin up!

"You're probably wondering why I've come here at your doorstep with such a meaningful gift!" She blinked back up to him with those wide doe eyes of hers. How perfect. "You see my dear. Not many catch my eye and not more so my heart that barely beats! So rather than ignore the pesky thing, I've decided the best course of action was deal with the problem and court you myself! Aren't you a lucky one!" 

She stared there flabbergasted. Probably not sure what to say about the whole situation besides to blink and stare still holding the flowers.

And so he made his move. "How about you and me take a trip to a picture show first thing tomorrow? I have heard many things about this Bate's Motel they're showing. Perhaps it'll help with ideas for our own fine establishment. Whaddya say?"

In her still blank state she could only mutter out, "....ok??"

"SPLENDID!! Now off to bed you. And be up and ready with the clock strikes! We have big things ahead of us now! Big, big, big!!"

Without another word, he spun on his heel and walked away down the hall, leaving a very confused princess indeed.


	30. Charlastor Week Day 6

Day 6 (3-6): Hurt / Comfort 

There are many things the great Radio Demon was known for. Fear, terrifying deals, his many blood shed rumors-..But that's life for a tyrant in H*ll. His latest deal with the princess had been most benefictial. Many victims have fallen into his clutches. It was almost too easy.  
The princess herself was almost too easy to manipulate. He had gained her trust after all and her sweet nature was also something he used to his advantage. He just had to worry about that Vaggie character. She seemed highly suspicious of him. But no matter. He'd find some way to deal with her. Right now he had other business to attend to.

"What seems to be the problem my princess?"

The princess had been found by him slumped over the table in the hotel's mini library and she jumped back startled. She was still skittish around the crazy tyrant and seemed to force her small smile.

"O-Oh...Hello, Mr. Alastor. Yeah. Im just fine. Y'know just going through the motions." Her aganizing smile widened.

He rose a brow and kept his eyes on her. Eventually his gaze made her look away, still with her large fake smile."Hmm. You don't look too hot. What's on your mind, my dear?"

Before she could answer, he pulled out a chair and sat down across from her. Crossing his legs and setting his staff next to him(which somehow stood straight up by itself) before leaning towards her ever smiling.

"I promise you I can be very helpful when need be."  
She gave him a confused look, but sighed and leaned back. Rubbing her hands across her face. "Really. I'm fine. Just dealing with some.....moods."

He continued to stare. "....You know what's the best quality I've developed being a 'helper to the people'?" She stared at him so he continued. "It's being able to tell if one's lying to my face. Let's me know when one's about to....'exit' their half of the deal. Now my dear..." He leaned forward more, raising a brow. "Would you care to tell me EXACTLY what's bothering you?"

She still sat there frozen, but eventually looked down in shame or maybe embarrassment."...Do you ever think that maybe singing is useless?"

This caught him off guard for a moment. Singing? Useless? What an absolutely silly idea! Why some of his best performances included his lovely voice. Some of the best acts he's SEEN included singing. Why the way one's voice could just go over notes and pitches was just beautiful. It's what first made him see the princess as a likable person.

He blinked. "Now who would put such a silly, silly idea into that pretty little head of yours?" He held his arms out. "Singing is an art, my dear. One of the most passionate ways of expression. If it was silly there wouldn't be people with careers based off it."

She thought over what he just said and gave a small smile. "Heh. I guess...." She frowned again. "But, I guess it's easier for you to say that."

This made his eyes narrow. "You still didn't answer my question. Now, I'll ask again." She gulped slightly under his gaze. "Who put such a silly.....silly idea into that pretty little head of yours?"  
She froze under that fanged smile. It was like she couldn't look away and she didn't even know the words left her mouth when she stuttered out-"K-Katie."

His eyes unnarrowed instantly and he leaned back straight up in his chair like that never even happened with a more relaxed smile.  
"Oh, her. Don't take anything she says too seriously, Dear." He waved a hand dismissively. "That skank couldn't possibly compare to that lovely picture show performance you displayed. It was one of the things I found attractive about you."

".....You really find me attractive?"

It seemed he froze up upon realizing the error in his comment. The princess gave him a look that one would have when they were waiting for something. Most likely an answer from him. But he wasn't lying. Her singing voice was one of the better ones he'd heard while in h*ll and it was attractive to the ear.

Thinking quickly, he relaxed back and said, "Well, of course. Like I said, my dear princess. You have one of the more attractive voices I've heard-"

He stopped when he heard her giggle. A bright smile was adorned on her face....which made his chest tight for some reason.

"It makes me happy someone thinks so. Hmhm. Thank you."

" For....what if I may ask, My dear?"

He didn't move when she got up and walked around the table and over to him. Two arms wrapped around him in a platonic hug from her, but that didn't stop him from freezing.

"For making me feel better, Silly. You're right! I shouldn't be so gloomy about it."

He gave off a chuckle. "O-Of course! After all, it's only natural to-"

A small warmth was made present on his forehead when she gave him a thankful kiss for cheering her up. A sudden static sound, like a TV suddenly going crazy from a lost signal, startled her and made her look at him. His eyes like radio gauges spun as his body shuddered and twitched. She watched shocked until a final sputter sent him face palming the table.

"AL!"


	31. Charlastor Week Day 7

Day 7 (3-7): Free Day (Anything you want!)

It took a foolish foolish man to love what he could never have. An even more foolish one to realize that he could never have who he loved despite giving her his full heart and everything within it. For you see her heart had always belonged to another. He respected that, admired it even. Ms. Motha was and is many things he was not. Kind. Not so fearful. More likable. A woman with plans and the brains behind that one eyed grin to make them work no matter what. He honestly couldn't see beyond the down side of her majesty's lover, but Charlie did. And that's what she truly wanted. So that's what she would get, and he wouldn't interfere with affairs he had no say in. But he would always show her his undenying devotion to her. Even if she would never know his heart always had been and always will be her's, he'll always be her loyal companion. 

He shall serve his Princess well.


End file.
